The preferred current method for disposing of organic waste like animal manure, poultry litter, and even agricultural biomass is land application as natural fertilizer. Environmental legislation in many areas of the United States prohibits or severely limits the use of raw manure and poultry litter as a fertilizer due to concerns about soil nutrient loading levels. Excessive amounts of phosphorous applied to the soil results in the over fertilization (pollution) of our nation's waterways causing ecological and environmental damage. Thus, the quantity of raw manure and litter that cannot be land applied locally due to over-fertilization is being hauled to non-contaminated areas for land application. The practice of hauling the waste product to areas beyond the “contaminated area” results in expensive freight charges and the expansion of the “contaminated area”. The production of manure and litter will continue to increase with the growth of the Beef, Pork and Poultry industries. Another method of animal waste disposal is desperately needed.